Certain types of electronic instruments are typically mounted on a building or pole or wall, and must be pointed in a given direction to function. With PCS and other wireless communication systems, antennas are aligned to provide coverage in predetermined sectors. In many cases, a transmitter, receiver, or amplifier is mounted along with the antenna. This equipment generates heat, and requires the use of heat sinks to prevent damage to the instrument. Brackets currently in use offer no such heat dissipating capability, so an additional heat sink must be installed. Active heat dissipating devices such as fans are prone to failure and require periodic maintenance.
Accordingly, there is a need to provide a mounting bracket having a heat sink unitary with the bracket. A bracket that can be quickly and precisely aimed in the given direction, and clamped. A bracket that is sturdy and vibration-free, yet cost-effective to manufacture.